Have You Ever Been In Love?
by macisgate
Summary: An SGC wedding allows Jack and Sam to share a moment. Too much would be telling. Inspired by a Celine Dion song of the same title. Hope you enjoy!


Have You Ever Been In Love?  
  
Season: 7/8 though I haven't actually seen those episodes. Oh and no Pete. We're going to pretend for this one that he doesn't even exist... Poor Pete.  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Disclaimer: I promise I'll water them and feed them and take them for walks... bother, I still don't own Stargate!  
  
Summary: An SGC wedding allows Jack and Sam to share a moment. Too much would be telling. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Hey everyone! As promised, here is a little Sam and Jack story. The song I've weaved in is called "Have You Ever Been In Love" by Celine Dion in her CD "A New Day Has Come". Really beautiful. I know the whole dancing thing has been done before, but I just couldn't help myself when I heard this song. Enjoy!  
  
..............  
  
Sam weaved her way through the crowded room. Finally spotting her friends, she made her way over to their table, her gray satin dress swishing around her knees.  
  
"Hey guys. Sorry I took so long."  
  
"Did you fall in?" Jack asked smartly, looking up from his menu.  
  
"No, sir, I did not," she feigned indignity as she placed her napkin in her lap. "One of the bridesmaids ripped the strap of her dress. You'd think with a wedding this size, someone would have thought to bring an extra safety pin."  
  
"How was the situation resolved, Major Carter?"  
  
"We stapled it in place. Really good too. I doubt anyone will be able to tell."  
  
"Resourceful Air Force women at their finest," Jack chuckled.  
  
"I still can't believe it," Daniel shook his head. "General Hammond retying the knot after all these years."  
  
"I think it's sweet," Sam offered, taking a sip of her iced tea.  
  
"Indeed, General Hammond and Doris Gray make, as you call it, a lovely couple."  
  
"To the lovely couple," Jack raised his glass.  
  
"To the lovely couple," the rest of his ream echoed.  
  
The reception lasted long into the evening though the bride and groom had left for Hawaii long before.  
  
"Hey, remember that time Teal'c tried to instruct General Hammond on Kelnoreeming?" Daniel added to the reminiscing of the past seven years. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Yeah, the Doc and I stopped by to see if Teal'c wanted some dinner," Jack remembered. "There he was, full dress blues, sitting like a yoga master, as solemn as though he was negotiating between two warring tribes. I'll never forget the look on the Doc's face."  
  
"I'd bet the look on your face was just as priceless, sir," Sam pointed out.  
  
They laughed again as soft music began playing. Two bridesmaids immediately came to claim Daniel and Teal'c. The Colonel looked highly offended.  
  
"Well how do you like that?"  
  
Sam took pity on him.  
  
"Come on, sir," she held out her hand. "You can dance with me."  
  
The Colonel smiled, easily pacified, as he took her hand and stood up then led her to the dance floor. They continued their light banter as they drew close together but grew silent as the wedding singer began.  
  
"Have you ever been in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight  
  
When your heart is shooting stars  
  
You're holding heaven in your arms  
  
Have you ever been so in love?"  
  
Without thought, they leaned completely into each other. Jack took a deep breath as he nuzzled his face into her neck and wrapped his arms tightly across her back as she reached her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.  
  
"Have you ever walked on air, ever  
  
Felt like you were dreamin'  
  
When you never thought it could  
  
But it really feels that good  
  
Have you ever been so in love?"  
  
Jack chanced a peak at Teal'c and gave a little smirk as he saw the Jaffa holding his dance partner at least two feet away from him. Jack buried his smile in Sam's shoulder once again and breathed in her scent deeply as the song continued.  
  
"The time I spent waiting for something  
  
That was heaven sent  
  
When you find it don't let go  
  
I know...  
  
Have you ever said a prayer  
  
And found that it was answered  
  
All my hope has been restored  
  
I ain't looking anymore  
  
Have you ever been so in love? Have you?  
  
Some place that you ain't leavin'  
  
Somewhere you gonna stay  
  
When you finally found the meanin'  
  
Have you ever felt this way?"  
  
"Sam?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Mmhmm?"  
  
"Really nice song, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," Sam smiled. "It sure is."  
  
"Have you ever been in love  
  
You could touch the moonlight  
  
You can even reach the stars  
  
Doesn't matter near or far  
  
Have you ever been so in love?  
  
Have you ever been in love?  
  
So in love"  
  
As the song ended, they took their time pulling apart. Jack took one of Sam's hands in his and held it to his lips.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He didn't lose his hold as he led them back to their table while Teal'c and Daniel were claimed for a second dance.  
  
Instead of retaking her seat across from Jack, Sam moved into Daniel's seat beside him. They didn't say anything more, just gave each other a look and slight smile that gave the song its answer. And kept their hands entwined under the table.  
  
"Daniel Jackson, what is the meaning of this dance?"  
  
And laughed as Teal'c and Daniel got pulled into a conga line.  
  
........................  
  
There we go. Hope you liked it! Please let me know. Thanks for reading. Best wishes and lots of love!  
  
macisgate 


End file.
